Sunscreen lotion dispensers are well known in the prior art. Typically, sunscreen lotion is provided in a squeezable tube or container having a simple construction of a deformable reservoir and a discharge opening. To dispense sunscreen lotion, portions of the tube or the container are squeezed to deform against contents of the reservoir, resulting in lotion being displaced therefrom. There are several drawbacks of this design. The resulting rate or amount of dispensed product may not be well controlled with prior art designs. In addition, maximum depletion of the reservoir may be difficult because of inability to fully urge contained contents out of the reservoir. Users also may inefficiently focus pressure on a portion of the tube or container without maximally exhausting the reservoir. Sunscreen lotion is typically applied to the skin by the hands and digits. After the sunscreen lotion is applied, an unwanted residue of sunscreen lotion typically remains on the hands and digits.